Truth or Dare
by shishi17
Summary: Mitchie, Katlyn, Shane, and Nate play a seemingly harmless game... What happens... what couples get together
1. Getting it Started

Truth or Dare

Katlyn's POV

Mitchie and I were having a small get together. Literally. It was just her and I. Till we decided to play truth or dare. Then we called the guys over. Shane and Nate were on there way over. Mitchie and I were conversing on some dares and truths for the guys.

Katlyn- what are some good dares for the guys??

Mitchie- I don't know! It's guys! I try NOT to hang out with them too much.

Katlyn- yeah. I no. hmm…we'll just have to play it by ear then…

Nate's POV

~in the car~

I had just gotten the call from Katlyn, and so Shane and I were headed over to her house for a "fun" game of truth or dare with her and Mitchie. I couldn't wait to see her though, in my mind we were already past this stupid friends stage, much farther.

Nate- God dude, I can't wait to see what kind of game this turns out to be.

Shane- I no! I cant wait to see Mitchie again! Last time I saw her was at camp!

Nate- Oh my God Shane, I bet you still have wet dreams about her.

Shane- DUDE. uh. don't go there. **thinking- HELL. HE'S RITE. DAMMIT!**

Nate- I'll go there if I want. I hope they ask you that as a truth.

Shane- If you ask me it. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU.

Mitchie's POV

~boys arrive~

Here we go. Time to face the music, or Shane, whatever works. I can't believe they actually came, I can't wait to ask they boys if they have wet dreams…

This will be an interesting night…

Mitchie- HEY GUYS! **gets up**

Shane- Hey!!! **thinking-she's even more beautiful then what I remember!!!**

Nate- Hey Mitchie, hey Katlyn, wassup? Oh, screw all the bullshit, let's play!

Katlyn- **laffs** come on. We have it set up.

Nate- okay! **Follows her** **thinking: damn. She's hot as hell still**

~they go into the Study w/o the lights on with one candle in the middle of the circle of pillows~

~they sit down, Katlyn, Nate, Mitchie, Shane~

Mitchie- Who wants to start???

Katlyn- uh. not me!

Nate- I won't.

Mitchie- Shane, its either you or me.

Shane- I don't care. if you want to start you can.

Mitchie- I WILL!!! Okay, Shane truth or dare?

Shane- hmmm…toughy…uhh..i'll start off w/ a dare.

Mitchie- ok, I dare you to make out with Katlyn for… a minute.

Katlyn/Shane- **Thinking- uh. HELL NO!**

Shane- well….it is a dare…

Nate/ Mitchie- JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!

Katlyn/Shane- ALRITE!

Shane- **kiss' her**

Katlyn- **kiss' bk forcefully**

Shane- **forces his tongue into her mouth**

Katlyn- **bites it and forces her tongue into his mouth**

Shane- **starts to use his tongue to battle hers for domination**

Mitchie- Alright lovebirds, that was a minute

Katlyn- **breaks the kiss and sits bk down on her pillow with a blank face**

Shane- hmm….NATE! truth or dare my man?

Nate- truth.

Mitchie- Baby.

Katlyn- **thinking- nah. that's a smart move…maybe…**  
Shane- hmm…what to get you to confess to…

Nate- just ask a damn question.

Shane- any1 in here u crushin on?

Nate- Yes.

Shane- nice. ok ur turn.

Nate- Katlyn. Truth or Dare?

Katlyn- well….fuck it. Dare.

Nate- I dare you to… kiss Mitchie

Katlyn- M-Mitchie…as in mi friend Mitchie?!?!

Nate- yep. 30 seconds

Mitchie- ewwwwww

Katlyn- no kidding! **thinking- DAMN HIM. I LIKE HIM. WAT THE HELL.**

Nate- just do it, the faster you get it over with the better.

Katlyn- Fine! **goes over to Mitchie and kiss' her**

Mitchie- **kisses bk**

Nate- Alright, alright. No need to get graphic in front of us. That's 30 seconds

Katlyn- **pulls bk** oh. ur so gonna get it now Nate. mark mi words.

Mitchie- **sing-song** Someone's gonna get it!  
Nate- ohhhh chills…

Katlyn- oh. you think so. Truth or Dare Nate?

Nate- Truth.

Katlyn- hmm….Who's those wet dreams been bout Nate?

Nate- wet dreams? you…


	2. A little more action

**Disclaimer: SADLY… CAMP ROCK AREN'T OURS… tear sniff sniff.**

Nate's POV

_----Nate- wet dreams? You…. _oooo we left off on a cliffy!----

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Katlyn- m-me?!?

Mitchie- oooooooooo  
Nate- y-yes…

Shane- ur turn dude. don't stop the game!

Nate- Mitchie. Truth or Dare?  
Mitchie- Truth baby

Nate- Do you like Shane?  
Mitchie- **quietly** yes…

Shane- y-you do?!?!

Mitchie- Katlyn. Truth or Dare?

Katlyn- umm….damn. dare.

Mitchie- I dare you to… take off your shirt. We all know that would make Nate here happy.

Shane- oh yh. it would!

Katlyn- u guys are immature! **takes off shirt**

Nate- **staring**

Katlyn- hmm…Nate. Truth or Dare…

Nate- w-wat?

Katlyn- I'll slow down a little. TRUTH. OR. DARE?

Nate- Dare.

Katlyn- **evil smile** time for payback. hmm…u n Shane are close…kiss.

Nate- O COME ON NOT FAIR!!!!

Katlyn- AND ITS FAIR TO MAKE ME N MITCHIE KISS?!?!

Nate- I guess not. How long? **disgusted voice and face**

Katlyn- hmm… Mitchie... how long?

Mitchie- a minute

Katlyn- u heard the woman. a minute.

Nate- ewwww **goes over 2 Shane**

Nate- **kisses him**

Shane- **kiss' bk freaking out tho.**

Katlyn- hmm….i've had enough…wat bout u Mitchie?

Mitchie- ummmmm… actually its kinda hot…

Katlyn- hmm..they wont be able to tell if we keep them going longer…oh well. to bad for them.

Mitchie- **watches. thinking- damn, so hot… cant stop watching…** **w/o realizing it, starts playing with herself**

Katlyn- **goes to the kitchen to get some pop and doesn't see Mitchie**

Nate- **notices her and stops kissing Shane**

Shane- if any of this leaves this room I swear ppl are gonna get hurt.

Mitchie- wat? **notices herself and blushes**

Shane- **notices finally and cant turn away**

Mitchie- **keeps on playing w/ herself even though Shane's watching**

Katlyn- ALRITE. ALREADY. PLAY THE DAMN GAME.

Nate- oh right. Mitchie. Truth or Dare?  
Mitchie- ummm Dare…  
Nate- I dare you to let Shane finger you.

Shane- **thinking- damn. gotta remember to get him something…**

Shane- *gets up and goes over to Mitchie*

Mitchie- *blushing very badly* do i have 2?!?!?!?!?

Nate- its a dare...

Shane- *whispers* dont worry. *kiss' her Veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy passionately*

Mitchie- ok....

Shane- *starts fingering her*

Mitchie- omg... Shane!!

Shane- yes?? *keeps going*

tht feels sooo good

Shane- good! *keeps going faster and harder*

Mitchie- im not gonna last!

Shane- *keeps going*

Mitchie- cums*

Shane- *licks it all up*

Nate- wow u 2...

Katlyn- *not paying attention to anything*

Mitchie- ok... Katlyn...truth or dare girl?

Katlyn- huh?

Mitchie- TRUTH OR A DAMN DARE?!?!?!

Katlyn- OK GOD. DONT GET SO PISSY!

Mitchie- WELL?!?!?!

Katlyn- JUST GIVE ME A DAMN TRUTH THEN!

Mitchie- Do you love Nate?

Katlyn- y-yeah....I do..


	3. How about some detail to be edited

Disclaimer- yh yh yh. We know its not ours…

A/N- yes, the last one wasn't like most Truth or Dare stories…less graphic…but give us a break its our first!

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Nate- y-you d-do???

Katlyn- y-yeah....

*doors lock*

Katlyn- u-uh...what was that...

Mitchie- WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

Shane- that sounded like doors locking...

*windows lock*

Katlyn- WHAT THE HELL?

Mitchie- *hyperventilating*

Nate- Katlyn..its ok...

Shane- Mitchie...it's ok...i'll go check it out.

Nate- not by yourself.

Shane- alright then. come on. *gets up*

Nate- *gets up as well* lets go

*they leave*

Katlyn- oh. mi. god. what if...

Mitchie- nooo.

Katlyn- and mi parents aren't coming home till Saturday! Dammit!!!!!!!!!

Mitchie- noooooooo it cant be fuck!

Katlyn- oh god. i bet it is.

~the guys come bk~

Nate- we are locked in

Shane- yep.

Katlyn- DAMMIT. FUCK ALL.

Mitchie- SHIT!

Shane- what's wrong? Won't your parents be back tomorrow?

Nate- no. dumbass she said on the phone Saturday

Shane- oh.

Mitchie- DAMN IT!!!! I CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE LOCKED IN A HOUSE WITH ALL OF YOU!!!!!!

Katlyn- oh. mi. god. im screwed.

Nate- *hugs her softly* its ok... and by the way its ur turn. play it'll keep it off your mind.

Katlyn- ok...i dont know who to ask....

Nate- anyone

Katlyn- umm.....Mitchie. truth or dare.

Mitchie- truth.

Katlyn- do you love shane?

Mitchie- WHY YES. YES I DO.

Shane- good! *kiss' her*

Mitchie- Shane, truth or dare?

Shane- umm.....dare

Mitchie- i dare u 2... make out w/ Katlyn's dog

Katlyn- shes w/ mom and dad.

Katlyn- *evil grin* but Fufu's home.

Mitchie- even better.

Nate- haha.

Shane- Fufu??....

Nate- I don't feel bad dude.

Katlyn- FUFU! COME HERE BABY! *goes and picks up the Chichauaua*

Shane- AWW COME ON! A CHICHAUAUA!

Mitchie- YEP!!! *evilly innocent smile*

Shane- and i have to Make Out?

Mitchie- its doable... so yep!

Shane- ewwwwwwww.........fine...... *makes out w/ Fufu*

Mitchie- * laughing at him *

Katlyn- thats...enough..poor Fufu!!!!!!!

Mitchie- seriously... poor Fufu!!!

Shane- *sets the dog down n goes to the kitchen to wash out his mouth*

Mitchie- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!

Shane- too late!!!!!!!!! *comes back*

Mitchie- Damn you.

Shane- love you 2!

Shane- hmm........Nate. Truth or Dare mi man?

Nate- truth

Shane- hmm ... do you want to finger Katlyn?

Nate- uh.... *blushes*

Shane- well?

Nate- yes... *thinking: and I shall get him something terrible for his birthday

Katlyn- *kiss' his cheek* ur turn.

Nate- Katlyn.. truth or dare?

Katlyn- dare me.

Nate- I dare you to let Mitchie finger you. she has experience.

Katlyn- o-ok...I-I guess

Mitchie- fuck you Nate.

*goes over to her and slides down her underwear and pants*

Katlyn- *very nervous*

Mitchie- *inserts fingers*

Katlyn- *arches back from the sensation*

Nate- see, you like that…

Mitchie- * starts going harder and faster *

Katlyn- s-shut the fuck up.

Nate- nah, I'm good.

Mitchie- * still doing it *

Katlyn- *Gets close*

Nate- wow. you must REALLY like Mitchie...

Mitchie- i swear to GOD if you cum...

Katlyn- damn. you. Nate. *gets up*

Mitchie- o thank you.

Katlyn- no problem.

Nate- your turn sweetheart.

Katlyn- Shane. truth or dare.

Shane- truth.

Katlyn- did u enjoy fingering Mitchie??

Shane- yeah

Mitchie- * thinking- damn him. so did I, but with Katlyn*  
Shane- ok...hmm.....who's nxt?

Nate- i dunno. but seriously that was an obvious truth.

Shane- yeah....  
Mitchie- JUST ASK A DAMN PERSON.

Shane-OK!! hmm.....Mitchie truth or dare?

Mitchie- dare. I cant prove me wrong against Nate now can I?

Shane- nope. hmm...i dare u 2...

Shane- since were in this mood i dare u to stay naked till Sunday morning.

Mitchie- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Shane- u said dare...

Mitchie- fuck. you. *takes off clothes*

Shane- you know you love me!

Mitchie- no. YOU love ME.

Shane- I'll give u that.

Mitchie- *hugs herself... covering up what she can*

Shane- don't worry Mitchie.

Mitchie- Shane. truth or dare?

Shane- not fair. but dare me

Mitchie- I dare YOU to kiss Katlyn's dad when he gets home.

Shane- aww man!

Mitchie- you sooo deserve it!

Shane- what did I do?!?!

um... lets see... *points 2 body*

Shane- ohh...alright...

Mitchie- and its your turn babe.

Shane- nk........nate. truth or dare?

Nate- truth.

Shane- baby. alright. Do u ever look at porn on the internet?

Shane- *cough* liar *cough*

Nate- I HAVE NOT! THAT WAS YOU AND JASON REMEMBER?!?!?!?

Shane- nope. Don't member... *thinking- SHUT THE HELL UP.*

Nate- suree. But I have not. Not when I have all the women I need right here *points to Katlyn*

Shane- Whatever, you're turn.

Nate- DID YOU REALLY LOOK AT PORN???

Shane- uh. Dude. I didn't pick. and you haven't asked me.

Nate- I know, I was thinking out

Shane- ahh......well then......

Nate- shane.. truth or dare?

Shane- dare

Nate- I dare you to… hug Katlyn… naked.

Shane- WHAT?

Nate- you heard me

Shane- me… naked…

Nate- Yes, you naked.

Shane- damn. you. *takes clothes off*

Nate- Now you hug Katlyn...

Katlyn- *evil glare to nate*

Shane- *hugs her n sits bk down after putting pants bk on*

Nate- hah. you both totally loved that.

Katlyn- fuck. you.

Nate- Nah, you can do that.

Shane - hmm... Katlyn. You haven't gone. Truth or dare?

Katlyn- truth.

Shane- do you want to sleep w/ Nate?

Katlyn- *says quiet n fast so no one can make it out* yes

Nate- told you.

Katlyn- told me what?

Nate- That you wanted my body.

Katlyn- I don't remember that.

Nate- Oh! I told Shane you wanted my body…

Katlyn- oh. that must be it.

Shane- yeahh...

Mitchie- Wow Katlyn, you never told me that!

Katlyn- DIDNT HAVE THE CHANCE TO.

Mitchie- Whatever. Go.

Katlyn- ugh.

Katlyn- Mitchie- truth or dare?

Mitchie- dare.

Katlyn- I dare u to give....Shane...a blowjob.

Mitchie- Fuck. You. Fine. Shane get your ass over here.

Shane- *goes over to her*

Mitchie- ewwww *gets stuck at his belt* damn belt.

Shane- *helps her*

Shane- *sits back down in the circle*

Mitchie- so gross. Shane. truth or dare?

Shane- truth...

Mitchie- Did you enjoy that?

Shane- yeah...who wouldn't?

Mitchie- I hated that. I have to kill Katlyn.

Shane- ok...

Katlyn- Oh shit!

Shane- ok...Nate Truth or Dare?

Nate- Dare…

Shane- hmm...

Shane- I dare u to sometime this weekend watch porn with Katlyn.

Nate- Katlyn, truth or dare?  
Katlyn- umm...dare

Nate- ok... I dare you to... choose dare the rest of the game.

Katlyn- hmm... Mitchie truth or dare?

Mitchie- truth.

Katlyn- Did you actually not enjoy that blowjob?

Mitchie- I really hated it, and its hard to look at Shane now.

Katlyn- Ah.

Shane- I'm sorry Mitchie...

Mitchie- It's not your fault Shane.

Shane- I know... But I'm still sorry.


	4. Quickie blowjob 4 Nate

SO SORRY! COMPTURE TROUBLES!!! In return for ur patient waiting, I am giving u 3 chapters tonight.  
CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Nate- but sercretly, she enjoyed having him in her mouth.

Mitchie- shut up Nate! and okay Shane, whatever you say!

Nate- what Katlyn, think i'm funny??

Mitchie- okay *smiles at him* oh. it's my turn isn't it?

Katlyn - what did i do?? and.. dare

Nate- nevermind!

Meh- i dare you to... give Nate a blowjob, since i had to.

Katlyn - what?? ugh mitchie

Mitchie- a blowjob, where you suck off a guy. duh.

Katlyn - yes mitchie, i do know what a blowjob is

Mitchie- well, your dare was to give one, to Nate.

Katlyn - ugh, fine

Mitchie- *sticks toungue out at her*

Nate- come here!

Katlyn - *Goes over to Nate*

Nate- oh. ur gonna lovee this!

Katlyn – ugh

Nate- want me 2 help take my pants off?

Katlyn - yeah.. *kneels down*

Nate- *undoes belt and takes it off*

Katlyn - ugh, kill me, kill me now *starts to give him a blowjob*

Nate- *moans* oh. yeahh.

Shane - he's enjoying it

Katlyn- *moves further down*

Mitchie- he sure is.

Nate- *moans even louder* oh. righttt thereee *purring*

Katlyn - *moves in and out*

Mitchie- wow. she seems better at it then I was...

Nate- *keep moaning*

Shane - you can stop now guys

Katlyn - *continues going in and out faster*

Mitchie- okay, okay stop!

Nate- *louder moans* oh wow. holy fuck!

Katlyn - *goes even faster*

Shane - okay! enough!

Katlyn - *takes it out of her mouth*

Nate- *kisses Katlyn* you were great babe.

Mitchie- *laughs* when your ready Katlyn

Katlyn - Nate, truth or dare?

Nate- hmm... dare.

Katlyn - hmm... i dare you to.....

Nate- *waits* come on! tell me!!


	5. Little more detailed, but not really

_Nate- *waits* come on! tell me!!_

What's the dare Katlyn gives Nate?  
FIND OUT!  
CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Katlyn - calm down

Nate- please tell me!

Katlyn - I'm thinking!

Nate- okay! okay!

Katlyn - anybody got any ideas?

Mitchie- hmmm....

Nate- nope

Katlyn - I dare you to.........hmm...........I got nothing

Shane - hmm... what should we get Nate to do..

Nate- no clue!

Mitchie- Katlyn, come here so I can tell you in secret.

Katlyn - sure *goes over*

Mitchie- *whispers in her ear* he should have to finger one of us. Then next time him or Shane pick dare, we can be really evil.

Katlyn - yeah!

Mitchie- but you have to choose which one of us though.

Katlyn - I have to choose?

Mitchie- yup. you have to.

Katlyn- fine, *turns to the guys* we dare you…to finger me.

Nate- Okay!

Katlyn- *goes over to him*

Nate- *takes off her shorts and panties and kisses her* your gonna like this. I promise

Katlyn - maybe...

Nate- *inserts two fingers and starts slowing moving in and out*

Katlyn - *moans*

Nate- *goes a little faster*

Mitchie- as much as I hate to admit it, that is really hot and I am very turned on seeing my best friend getting finger fucked in front of me.

Shane - it's extremely hot watching you get turned on

Katlyn - *moans* ohhh...

Mitchie- *kisses him*

Nate- *faster* feel good babe?

Shane - *kisses back*

Katlyn - OH! Nate! oh! yess! *moaning*

Mitchie- want to know the truth?

Nate- *faster* I wanna fuck you the rest of our lives.

Shane - yeah

Katlyn - NATE! OH! YES!! RIGHT THERE!! FASTER!! **moaning big time**

Mitchie- I LOVED giving you that blowjob.

Nate- *goes faster* cum for me, cum baby cum!

Shane - *smiles* i knew it

Katlyn - i'm so close!!! OH!! NATE! BABY!

Mitchie- *hits him* Hey! I really didn't want you to know!

Nate- cum baby, cum all over my fingers till you can't anymore!

Shane - *smiles and kisses her*

Katlyn - *cums* OH!! NATE!!

Mitchie- *kisses back*

Nate- *takes out his fingers and licks them off*


	6. Thing getting hot in the kitchen

Okay, well. I don't think you guys need a recap of what happened at the end of last chapter, so I'll move on.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Katlyn - *breathing heavily*

Nate- here *hand her clothes* go ahead and get dressed.

Mitchie- okay*kiss*its*kiss*Nate's*kiss*turn*kiss*

Nate- Shane, truth or dare?

Shane - *kiss* dare *kiss*

Mitchie- *kiss*

Nate- I dare you to go watch porn with Mitchie right now.

Shane - we *kiss* just *kiss* did *kiss* we *kiss* watched *kiss* you *kiss* and *kiss* Katlyn *kiss*

Mitchie- *kiss* yeah *kiss* do *kiss* you *kiss* guys *kiss* know *kiss* how *kiss* hot *kiss* was? *kiss*

Nate- that might have been hot, but it doesn't count.

Shane - then *kiss* come *kiss* on *kiss* Mitchie *kiss* lets *kiss* go *kiss* watch *kiss* some *kiss* porn *kiss*

Mitchie- *kiss* oohh *kiss* kinky *kiss I'm *kiss* in! *kiss*

Shane - *kiss* good *go gets his laptop*

Mitchie- *spread mi legs* let's do this!

Nate- *takes Katlyn and leave the room*

Shane - *logs onto some porn site and puts some on*

Mitchie- oohh. so hot!

Shane – Oh my God. that is HOT!

Mitchie- yeah it is *starts fingering herself*

Shane - *Watches her* that is so freaking HOT!

Mitchie- *goes faster* why haven't I ever watched this before?

Shane - I have no idea *gets a boner, watching her*

Mitchie- ohh yeah... that's it. Lick her there **talking 2 the porn**

Shane-*takes down his pants and boxers to his knees and starts to wank*

Mitchie- *sees him* Shaneee. you look so hot right now

Shane - so do you *goes faster*

Mitchie- *touches his hand, causing him to stop* I want you to fuck me. right now. unless you really wanna wait till AFTER we finish the game.

Shane - Thank God you said that!

Mitchie- I mean it, right now, on their dining room table.

Shane - I'd rather do it here! Why move??  
Mitchie- Cause that way you can fuck me better

Shane - *gets up and pulls her over to the dining room table*

Mitchie- I'm going to make this so good for you Shane, so good.

Shane - I am going to fuck you so good Mitchie.

Mitchie- *climbs on table and spreads her legs really far apart* Then do it babe. Make me remember it, and feel you forever

Shane - *moves close and thrusts into her, moving in and out slowly*


	7. Author's Note: Important!

Author's Note:  
Well, I've went through two co-writers on this story but I know you all love it so much so... I would LOVE if someone could help me out! My msn: 

Thank You!!!


End file.
